Street Fighter: Talking to the Man in the Shadows
by CrystalChimera
Summary: A unnatural chill went down Ryu's spine as one of the candles fire began to sway erratically. Ryu's mindspace slowly became corrupted by a unholy darkness. It was there, within the center of the dark clouds did the intruder make himself known. "I knew you'd come." Ryu said blankly. His evil double grinned, sharps fangs well in sight. "I knew you'd summon me."


**Based off a comment found on the Street Fighter 5: Arcade Edition cinematic intro where someone wrote "I don't think mediation is working out for Ryu" or something. I thought it was pretty funny so I wrote this.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Mediation.

Mediation is the act of sitting down and clearing one's head, taking the time to confront one's inner demons if they have them. A time to reflect on one's actions, learn from them, and move on. But it's also a time to focus on the things and changes one wants.

But not everyone has mastered the art of meditating.

It can be rather tricky to sit down and talk face to face with one's self. Clearing one's mind is rather tricky as well. That means you have absolutely nothing on your mind.

Ryu sat completely still inside a dark room only lit up by four candles at each corner of the room. His breathing was steady, and for the most part his mind was clear. He tried to only focus on the light flickering sounds of the candles.

Everything was calm.

The perfect beacon for chaos.

A unnatural chill went down Ryu's spine as one of the candles fire began to sway erratically.

Ryu's mindspace slowly became corrupted by a unholy darkness. It was there, within the center of the dark clouds did the intruder make himself known.

"I knew you'd come." Ryu said blankly.

His evil double grinned, sharps fangs well in sight. " **I knew you'd summon me.** "

Ryu pointed at his mirror image. "This time. I WILL defeat you."

It chuckled. " **You'll never be able to defeat me. Why can't you see that?** "

"I'm a lot more powerful then I was before!"

" **Be that as it may. You still lack knowledge. Of yourself.** "

"Nonsense! I know myself plenty!"

" **If you did, then you'd know already that you enjoy my company.** "

Ryu did not respond.

" **Oh? It seems I was wrong, you do know!** " the Satusi said in a mocking tone.

"No. I do not enjoy your company. Leave my mindspace at once!"

" **You're so easily corruptible. I** ** _love_** **it.** "

"Silence! Leave or I will force you out!"

His evil copy laughed and laughed. It's dark and rather deranged tone unnerved Ryu. It's so weird looking at yourself being so...different from what you know.

" **You try so hard to expel me from your soul. Why not just give up and just** ** _embrace_** **me.** "

"The moment I decided to do that, that's the moment I'd rather be killed."

" **But with me you'll never have to worry about losing another battle ever again. Or dying for that matter. You'll become so strong with me at the helm.** "

Such tempting words...

"You lace your foul lies with sugar to make it seem like a good deal. I've seen what you've done to Akuma!"

" **Who** ** _cares_** **about** ** _Akuma_** **?** ** _We're_** **not Akuma so why should it matter. I'm focusing on** ** _us_** **. Ryu.** "

"You're not me. You're an evil entity pretending to be me."

" **A power that you so much enjoy using. You become so angry when I'm in control. So crazy and cannibalistic.** "

Ryu flinched before lowering his head.

A candle went out in the room.

" **Can you believe that I've only given you just a** ** _taste_** **of my power?** " The evil copy walked up closer to Ryu, the darkness spreading with each step it took. " **Wouldn't it be amazing to be able use all of my power?** ** _Unrestricted_** **? Imagine how** ** _good_** **that'd feel.** " the Satusi whispered, a dark grin on it's face.

Two more candles blew out.

"N... _No_...! I don't want your power...!" Ryu finally spoke up.

" **But doesn't it** ** _feel good_** **to wield it? Knowing that you can easily** ** _crush_** **any foolish person who dares challenge you?** "

The last candle started to sway, it's fire growing dim.

"I... No...! I'm strong on my own..."

Satusi Ryu's eyes widened, evil grin growing larger and appearing more crazed. " **Yes yes! But with me you'll become even** ** _more_** **powerful! Isn't that what you want? Don't you want to become the strongest fighter? So strong that you'll never ever have to worry about not being able to protect the people you hold dear!?** "

The candle light continued to grew dimer and dimer.

Ryu picked up his head, a soulless look in his eyes with a glint of the Satusis redness. "You...can do that...?"

Satusi grabbed hold of Ryu's wrist. "Yes yes! I can do that and then some! All you have to do is open your soul to me...!"

On the outside Ryu flinched.

" _Nngghh..._ "

The last candles fire was but a mere spark at this point.

" **Let me in Ryu...** "

"No... I can't..."

" **Why not? Because your master said so? Focus on what** ** _YOU_** **want.** "

"What _I_ want...?"

" **Yes! What do** ** _you_** **want, Ryu? Do you want my power?** "

"I... I don't... I don't know..."

The Satusi wrapped it's now black and goopy hands around Ryu's neck. It's eyes had completely reded out.

" ** _Let me in Ryu...!_** **Let me take** **control** **...!** "

Ryu begin to suffocate. He placed his hands atop his doubles wrists and try to pry them loose.

" ** _Accept me Ryu!_** "

The goop began to climb its way up Ryu's face.

" ** _Accept me_** **! With** ** _me_** **in control you'll never have to worry about anything every again!** "

The goop acted fast, it had already covered half of Ryu's face. All the while the white clad warrior was running out of air.

" **Let me into your** ** _soul_** **. Let us become** ** _one_** **...!** "

The last candles fire was so small the slightest breeze would blow it out. The room had gotten so dark and cold.

With the goop dripping downwards it had managed to cover the rest of Ryu's body, leaving just one eye...

" **Let...** "

Ryu struggled to break free but he was stuck, it was almost as if the goop had become solid and that his evil double was able to control it's grip on him as if it was his own.

" **...me...** "

Before he even knew it, Ryu's last eye was covered over by the goop. The goop now becoming a heckish red.

" _ **...IN!**_ "

Swiftly the last candles fire was snuffed out by the gust of wind that was created by the rooms door being opened.

"Hey, Ryu! You're still in here?"

While all that happened Ryu's eyes shot open as he took a deep breathe. His eye's still having a lingering redness to them.

"Wh-what? Ken?"

Ryu turned around partially, greeted by Ken waving at him.

"You okay there pal?" Ken walked closer to Ryu to help him get up. "You look pale-" He stopped dead in his tracks.

This slightly unnerved Ryu.

"What? Is something...wrong?"

"I'm...not sure. Your eyes are red."

There was a brief silence.

"Ryu if there's something you need to tell me-"

Ryu got up. "No no. I'm...fine. I think..."

Ken raised a eyebrow while Ryu blinked a few times.

"If you say so... By the way, lunch is ready."

Ken left on that note. Every couple of steps he'd look behind himself to check on Ryu before he eventually was out of sight.

Once Ryu was done blinking a few times he walked out the room. He stretched his slightly stiff body before glancing down at the pound in the middle of the dojo. His eyes seemed fine, at least for now.

Making his way to the kitchen Ryu pinched the bridge of his nose. "I never thought that meditating would be so... _stressful_..."

Ryu and Ken spent the rest of the day doing their usual, training and sparring until sundown. After dinner Ken once again asked Ryu if there was anything wrong but Ryu denied. Even though the Satusi didn't get what it wanted in full, it knew that soon something would happen that'd ultimately push Ryu over the edge.

It was only a matter of time...


End file.
